Drumsticks And GuitarStrings
by PhantomPotterGirl
Summary: A collection of one-shots based on Danny Phantom whenever a Plot Bunny attacks me :  Mostly DannyxSam.
1. Goth

**A/N: Before you get ahead of yourselves - _THIS IS NOT A NEW STORY. _This is only a collection of one-shots that I get inspired into writing when I get an idea to write about. Roughly, this will be mostly DannyxSam but there will probably other pairings. *shrugs* Whatever comes to me, I'll write. I _WILL NOT _start any other stories soon because I need to get my other ones finished.**

**I know this is short, but whatever :P Inspired by "The Only Exception" by Paramore.**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Goth's don't smile.<p>

Goth's weren't supposed to laugh, or even me mildly happy. They were sullen, creatures of the night. Cold-blooded creatures. So was I really a Goth when I've broken those two sacred rules more times than Danny accidently let his pants fall down?

No.

I was a poser. A fake.

And yet – another reckless idea to make me stop crushing on Danny goes down the dirty toilet.

Well played, Exceptions. Well played.

* * *

><p><strong>If you don't get it, Sam's basically trying out wacky things to get her mind off Danny. And he's the exception to her Gothiness. :P<strong>

**Please review!**

**Luvs Twikadevra**


	2. Hot

**A/N: God this was too funny. I was wondering what Sam was going to say when Tucker kept inturrupting her. And this was born! Mind you, this was one of my FAVOURITE episodes :D xD I love Super and Fun Danny. They're too just amazing xD**

**Disclaimer: NOO WHYYYY! I so want to own this...BUT I don't...let me cry in peace...**

* * *

><p>The whole thing was ridiculous at first. I mean, splitting yourself into two to get a break from ghost-fighting? It didn't matter that our weekends were filled with fighting ghosts. It was more fun than spending hours mindlessly eating or playing video games. But he was persistent.<p>

And honestly, I didn't know which Danny was better. I mean, Fun Danny was okay-ish. But he was a total slob as well as he completely had no care for anything. And on the other hand, his hair was cute (a little bit, don't judge me) and his new sense of clothes were nice.

And how he talked...just made melt.

Super Danny was okay-ish too, but his 'superness' was just _awful_. There were even those ridiculous catch phrases that he blurts out all the time – like 'duelling doppelgangers'? Seriously? And the bed sheet? That was just too wrong.

But even I had to admit – he was hot. And very cute when he was sounding 'responsible'.

So whenever we had to choose a Danny to use, I'd get frustrated.

"I call the Fun Danny!" Tucker cried quickly.

"I call the – darn it!" I cursed.

I wanted the Super Danny even though he sounded like a total weirdo. He was hot_._

Don't judge me.

* * *

><p><strong>How was this? Okay-ish? <strong>

**Please review!**

**Luvs Twikadevra**


	3. Fix

**A/N: Wooo! Another chapter, an inside one-shot about Danny's mind when he was mind-controlled. It was fast :P My favourite episode ever. I never get tired of watching it :D I wish Circus Gothica was real! :D**

**Disclaimer: NOOOOO DON'T MAKE ME SAY IT! I DON'T OWN THIS *cries in the corner***

* * *

><p>He couldn't see. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't feel. He was nothing.<p>

It was dark, empty. Nothing was a mass of darkness surrounding him…

_Danny!_

Whispered, but panicked, voices came from the darkness. But no matter how many times he tried to follow it, he would never find them. He would never find the end of the darkness.

_Give me the staff, ghost…come on! _

_Don't listen to him Danny! _

_Danny! _

_You're in control of the crystal ball Danny! Don't listen to him!_

_Silence! Get her! Now give me the staff!_

So many voices…everywhere. Where does he go? Who does he listen to? Stop shouting! No…dark…alone…friends…

_It's your friends or the crystal ball, Danny!_

No…he was a ghost – he didn't have friends.

_SAM!_

Sam? What? NO!

**"SAM!" **

The darkness – everywhere. But wait...a light. He reaches out for it, his feet finally moving. And then everything was blurry. Rapid wind was hitting his face, his arms supporting a warm weight. Black, violet eyes...Sam!

"I did some pretty bad things, didn't I?"

She smiles, "Nothing that you can't fix."

* * *

><p><strong>How was this? :P <strong>**Please review!**

**Luvs Twikadevra**


	4. Horror

**A/N: Finally! This is a horror fic. One that I've been wanting to write for a _very long _time. I'm tired of fluffy stuff. For today, I'll be posting horror things :D I had some fun writing this...**

**Disclaimer: Sigh. No I do not own this -.-**

* * *

><p>The darkness was everywhere. Engulfing him into the coldness, black swirling fog that went on forever; chilling him to the bone. So cold…the faint screaming in the distance was hollow. Whispers of the dead slithering into his ears, it was too dark, too cold. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't see – he was lost, wondering aimlessly into the darkness ahead.<p>

Which way was up? Which way was down? Why was he here? Was he dead? Where were his friends? Where was his family? He couldn't feel, the coldness was numbing him.

Slowly, his eye cracked open. Shadows danced in front of him, creaking doors and shuttering windows chunked loudly in the distance. He could feel the faint wind blowing in through the window – but not on his skin. He couldn't feel. He couldn't remember. His mind was thick with a hazy cloud. He felt cold and alone.

Shivering slightly, he opened his eyes and tried to move. Using his elbows, he pushed the first half of his body upright. Pain snapped into his arm and his inside muscle trembled, causing him to fall back into the wooden planks roughly. Dust piled onto his body like a second skin.

He groaned audibly, wishing heartily that the pain would go away. He felt like a cold liquid was spreading like a poison through his arm. His eyes shot around incredibly, trying to take his mind off of the piercing pain that ate away his arm.

He was in a room. And it was dark. The moonlight shone brightly through the tattered curtains on the window. The curtains were pale yellow but sporting vicious claw marks, dark smears painted along the bright colour. He couldn't decipher what the smears were; it was too dark for his eyes to see anything.

He looked around more; he was lying on the wooden floor. Portions of the floor were cracked open. Large and small planks of wood lying in their place. A dark abyss was seen in the holes. He felt a tinge of déjà vu wash over him as his battered ice-blue eyes stared at the holes.

Sam would hate to see all that wood wasted.

The furniture was broken horribly; dark smears covered the entire lot of the room. Claw marks decorating on top of them. Everything was cracked open. As if some psychotic patient had cracked the furniture open with a large over-sized hammer, like eggs. Glass lay shattered on the torn floors, the remaining pieces lay like jagged shark teeth on the window panels.

He tried to sit up again, but this time using his other arm. He cradled his right arm close to his chest. He pushed himself up in a sitting position. His back immediately sagging with exhaustion. His hand came in contact with some dark feeling liquid, and he cringed at the feeling of it. It was cold, and runny. Pulling his hand back to his face, he saw a dark smear living on his dirty fingers. Then came the horrible wrenching metallic smell that left bile in his mouth...

Blood.

The room was covered with the foul smell. Why hadn't he smelt in before? Why was he here? More importantly – whose blood was it?

Swallowing the lump in his throat, he tried to stand up. He needed to get out of here. Wherever he was. He tried to push himself upright again, but as soon as his weight fell onto his legs, pain shot up his left ankle.

"Shit..." he hissed with pain as he crumpled onto the floor on his knees.

His clothes were ripped and broken beyond repair. Dirt and grime covered every inch of his skin. More pain pounded through him; sweat beading down from his forehead and neck. He was shivering – but at he felt the clammy sweat pile up in his body. Salty sweat fell onto his skin and they burned. He looked quickly to see open wounds decorating his arms and torso.

He was bloody.

And he was so tired.

Using his left knee as support, he pushed himself off of the cold wooden ground one last time. Dizziness and nausea shot through the boy, his legs felt like jelly as he tried to balance himself upright. His arms were failing to keep him straight.

Gritting his teeth determinedly, he limped as he walked. He needed to escape. He had to get out of here. Who knew the horror that this place held? If he couldn't remember, then staying here wasn't an option. Travelling through the door (which was broken off its hinges) he swept a look around the corridor. He realized then, with horror...

It was his house.

"No..." he whispered hoarsely, and licked his cracked, dry lips.

Frantically looking towards the dark eerie stairs, he limped faster. Scared, and terrified of what he might find there. He wished that he could stop moving – but he couldn't. He needed to know. He needed to know what happened here – and to his family. He could only hope that they were _far, far_ away from here. And safe.

Standing in front of the kitchen door, Danny hesitated.

But he knew that soon enough, he had to face his fear. He had to know if his family was safe. Oh god – what about Sam and Tucker? Shaking away the sickening images that plagued his mind, he gripped the handle tightly. His knuckles turning white at the motion. He turned the knob slowly, preparing himself for what he might see.

Fear gripped his throat, his breathing became laboured at the worn door slowly creaked open to reveal the horror inside...

* * *

><p><strong>Might make a sequel to this...I don't know. What do you guys think? <strong>

**Please review!**

**Luvs Twikadevra**


	5. Love

**A/N: Hehee, this is what you get when I start listening to "Wake Me Up When September Ends" by Green Day xD **

**Disclaimer: Own nothin'**

* * *

><p>She watched with him an exasperated expression on her face. A broken sigh escaping her lips as she lowered her head solemnly. He looked at her with concern filled in his eyes, he knew it was hard. She refused to look into his guilt-ridden eyes and slowly nodded her head knowing that he would understand.<p>

His battle cry was like water in her ears. She hardly heard him as his warm presence silently left the room like a fading fire. She poked her food around with her fork lightly before blankly dropping the kitchen utensil. She pushed her chair back; the sound of scraping wood filled the hollow room. She vaguely took a glance at the abandoned silverware on the table and decided she would clean up tomorrow.

The routine had been going on for some time.

She silently left the room, closing the lights on her way to their room. The television was blaring, advertisements danced around the screen before switching back to the evening news. She picked up the remote quickly from the arm of the sofa and switched the box quiet. She didn't want to hear the news; she never wanted to hear what happened on the outside.

Her feet shuffled quietly towards the direction of the master room. Her hand gingerly lay on the door, pushing it open with little force. The door swung back gracefully, slowly stopping when it reached its turning point. The room was large, but warm enough for them both. A master bed lay on the east wall, while a dressing table took up the north and a large double closet on the west. It was perfect. The walls were painted a pale cream and the darkened carpet suited the two of them perfectly.

_If only he was here to experience it..._she thought depressingly.

She crossed over to her closet and changed into her night clothes. And then burrowed herself into the cold sheets of the over-sized double bed. The temperature made her shiver; the crisp smell of lavender laundry softener entered her nose. It had been seven years since the _other _smell had embraced her senses.

Seven years since she had slept without experiencing nightmares. Seven years since she had slept knowing that she was safe in his arms. Seven years since she had been close to her husband. Seven years since she had eaten a proper dinner with him. Seven years since her sleep was peaceful.

She curled herself up into a ball, knowing that for another night she would have to sleep alone. While her husband spent the night fighting to keep her and the town safe. She thought briefly about the bump arising in her stomach – knowing that it would grow without the right amount of love.

* * *

><p><strong>If you didn't understand this, it's basically Sam's nightmare of losing Danny. She's being married to him for a while but he has to keep cutting time with her to save Amity Park. And you can guess the ending is about...<strong>

**Please review!**

**Luvs Twikadevra**


	6. Topeka

**A/N: Was reading something when I remembered that awesome Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends episode where Bloo was home alone. And this was born...**

**Disclaimer: Don't own...**

* * *

><p>"It's hot."<p>

"In Topeka."

"It's hot. In Toooopeeka."

"It's hooooooot. In Tooopekaaa."

"It's hot. It's hot. It's HOT. It is HOTTENING…"

"In TOPEKAAAA."

"Danny, Tucker, why are you watching the weather channel?"

"Because it's HOT…"

"In Tooopeka."

* * *

><p><strong>Review? :P<strong>

**Luvs Twikadevra**


	7. Batman vs Spiderman

**A/N: Batman is Legend. I like Spiderman, but Batman is forever :3 :D**

**Disclaimer: Sigh, don't own -.-**

* * *

><p>"BATMAAAAN! TANANANANANAAAA!"<p>

"Danny, this isn't Batman. It's Spiderman."

"But Batman is awesome! He can kick Spidey's butt all the way to New York!"

"OH NO YOU DIDN'T…SPIDERMAN IS LEGEND."

"BATMAN IS BEAST."

"SPIDERMAN IS AWESOME!"

"BATMAN IS EPICNESS."

"SPIDERMAN _HAS _POWERS."

"BATMAN HAS AN AWESOME CAR. AND IS FILTHY RICH."

"SPIDERMAN HAS A UNI-SEX PARTNER: SPIDERWOMEN."

"BATMAN HAS ROBIN AND BATGIRL."

"LADIES! Stop the fighting! I knew I shouldn't have left you guys in the basement."

"HE STARTED IT!"

"HE STARTED IT!"

"And I thought going to Paulina's birthday party was bad…"

* * *

><p><strong>Ending was trashy, but eh. I liked the beginning. My brother and I have fights over Batman because my brother thinks he's a fail, when I say he's probably even better than the actual superheroes with powers. What makes a hero isn't their powers, but what they do with them :P Please review!<strong>

**Luvs Twikadevra**


	8. Pigfarts

**A/N: Don't judge me. I was watching this for two days and nights straight. How could I NOT write anything about it? I love Voldemort, Umbridge and especially Malfoy. His entrances are beast. XD**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own ANYTHING *cries***

* * *

><p><strong>Drumsticks And GuitarStrings<strong>

**Chapter 8: "Pigfarts"**

* * *

><p>"HAHAHAHAAA!"<p>

"OH MY GOD…JUST NO, HAHAHAAAHAHAHA!"

"THIS IS JUST TOO – HAHAHAAA!"

"MY STOMACH…MY STOMACH IS DEAD – HAHAHAAHHAAAHHHAAAA"

"HAHAHAHAHHAAHHAHAAAA"

"HAHAHHAHAAHAAAHAHAHA"

"HAHAHHAHAHAAA"

"WHY THE FREAKING HELL ARE YOU LAUGHING SO LOUD?"

"Because – HAHHHAHAHAAA, Malfoy…HAHHAAHAHA…I can't! Tucker…tell her…AHHAHAHAHHHA"

"Because…HHAAAHA…I'M IN THE RAGE. THIS IS THE MADDEST I'VE EVER BEEN!"

"AHAHAAA, IT'S SIRUIS BLAAAAAACK! SIRRUUUIS BLLLLACCCK, oh checkmate, SIRUUUIS BLLAAAAAAAAACK!"

"What the hell are you two on about?"

"PIGFARTS! I MUST GO TO PIGFARTS. HAVE A ROCKETSHIP? HAVE A ROCKETSHIP FOLEY?"

"OH YEAH, RUMBLEROAR IS ONE AWESOME LION!"

"HERMON CAN'T DRAW! HERMON CAN'T DRAW! HERMON CAN'T DRAW! HERMON CAN'T DRAW!"

"LUPIN CAN'T SING! LUPIN CAN'T SING! LUPIN CAN'T SING! LUPIN, LUPIN, LUPIN CAN'T SING!"

"HERMOIN? HERMON? HERMONGYOS? HERMININIOESIS?"

"What. The. Hell. Are. You. Two. On?"

"Daddy! You've come to love me!"

"Malfoy is one little shit!"

"Tell me about it."

"?"

"BACK WHEN I HAD A BODY, I WAS MAD WITH THE BITCHES! JUST ASK BELLATRIX LESTRANGE!"

"Danny, I just realized that going to potty isn't that bad. I realized that if you stand on the seat – like this, with your legs spread apart – you won't have the problem of falling in! And it's a great way to socialize! You see, you can talk to the person in the stall right next to you, "Hey there, how are you doing?". And then you do your _business_. And then, reach for your waistbands and drop the diaper right in! I can't wait to tell Daddy in my letter!"

"Hey Lupin, want to go check out the full moon with me? HAHHA, zombies.."

"Don't tell me you've been streaming YouTube again...TUCKER! I told you not to let Danny watch anymore parts of AVPM or AVPS! It's makes his _obsession _even worse!"

"I couldn't help it Sam! It was calling to me! Like...like the Scarf of Sexual Preferences telling me what I was sorted for...I couldn't just _not _want to know what it had to say!"

"Argh...oh, now look at him!"

"Oh man...is he trying to build a rocketship to Mars...?"

"PIGFARTS! HERE I COME!"

"Yes, he is. Look at what you've done – you monster."

* * *

><p><strong>XD These were the funniest ones that I could remember. I could've written LOADS more, because it's just too awesome, but I couldn't find a way to fit them all in :P Please review my poor, pathetic excuse for a one-shot? Also, don't you just love how the person who played Cedric and Cornelius Fudge have scenes where they're just lying dead for the entire thing? And his amazing Lucious parts like, *flys in the air* "HOW DAAAAAARE YOU" XD <strong>

**I Died. :L**

**Luvs Twikadevra**


	9. Listen

**A/N: **Eh, I was bored.

Disclaimer: Don't own.

* * *

><p>"WHAT. IS. THIS."<p>

"Uh…surprise?"

She glared harder than death, "You know what? _Fuck you_."

Tucker coughed, "He'd like that." whilst pointing towards his clueless friend.

"_What was that?_"

Tucker blanched, "Nothing…"

"_That's what I thought_."

Danny piped up, "If it makes you feel better! It was completely and utterly my Dad's idea!"

"AND WHO THE FUCK TOLD YOU TO LISTEN TO HIM?"

Danny grew small, his voice shaking with terror at the Goth. "Uh…no one?"

Tucker hid his laughter. Edging his way out of the room, he looked back to see Sam chasing Danny with a murderous look on her face. _Knew that we should've gotten his Mom to get the decorations…_Tucker chuckled as the chase continued in the brightly lit room. Kicking a pink streamer, Tucker whistled off. The _Happy 15__th__ Birthday, Sam! _Banner was torn at his feet.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Please review!

Luvs PhantomPotterGirl


	10. Idiot Best Friends

**A/N: **Well...I've realized that I've already written this before and have never published it...O.o I better start going through my files again. There's a lot of stuff I'm finding that I've finished and never posted...SO. I didn't change anything except a few grammer errors and wording of sentences-but other than it, it's exactly as I've written a _long _time ago. Hopefully. It won't suck.

Btw: This will the final chapter of Drumsticks. I know-but I honestly need to wrap my stories up. I have too many needing finishing :P

Disclaimer: Don't own :/

* * *

><p><strong>Idiot Best Friends<strong>

**by: PhantomPotterGirl**

* * *

><p>My best friends are total idiots.<p>

I know that every person says that about theirs—but seriously. Mine are really the worst. They take the absolute cake when it comes down to the real thing. I actually _mean _it this time. Because being Tucker Foley around a pair of lovebirds that were totally clueless about each other, wasn't a walk in the park you know. And it was even worse seeing the fact that Sam or Danny wouldn't realize themselves that have a huge thing for one another.

The tension was so thick between those two (not to mention those overly heated awkward moments) that even _Dash _understood that they were into each other. I'm in five classes with the guy each week—and he doesn't even know when the teacher's in the classroom until the day was over.

Yeah, it was that bad.

Not to mention that even though they've had about _two _fake-out make-outs (who even uses those words anymore?) and the fact that every time either of them started a relationship—they'd get majorly jealous and overprotective. It was like being attacked by Mother Gorilla because you crossed their territory kind of thing. Or, even better—World War III. And they sadly don't see this.

Not even when the whole school nicknames them the "lovebirds".

It was so frustrating seeing those two together, acting as if they were a couple already and then not even _know _that they were doing it! I spent half my time trying to get Sam to confess her feelings. But she was so convinced that Danny didn't like her that way and he only liked girls like Paulina or Valerie.

Yeah right, tell that to him when he _didn't _go all **jealous **when you started dating that lying pig, Gregor/Elliot.

But I guess it takes the entire world with the threat of the Disasteriod for Danny and Sam to finally realize they've wasted time beating around the bush. And I did say that if they didn't get a move on then, they'd regret it.

And boy, did I hate it sometimes when I was right.

Because now, my best friend was off to the Ghost Zone. Probably never going to come back, trying to save the world. I wonder why they didn't take out professionals for this kind of thing—sure it was broadcasted that every government in the world failed in trying to stop the Disasteriod. But they could, _at least_, try to do _something _to help you know? Yeah, they paid for all the technical (sweet, sweet technology) equipment and it's making there—but then they just took the backseat. Letting a super-powered sixteen-year-old kid drive the wheel.

Sometimes, being the sidekicks really really sucked.

Because then when something serious like _this _happens—the heroes go into their so-called Hero Complex and decide to sacrifice themselves for the rest of the world. I'm being selfish by saying this...but why do they have to do it? Why does Danny have to go and sacrifice himself for all the people in the world that have bullied, hated, hunted and gone against him? Why _should he _risk his own neck for so many people that hated him anyways? And probably would still hate him after he saves their sorry butts?

I know, I know. It's the _**right**_thing to do. (Note the sarcasm)

But this was my best friend. And no matter how selfish I sounded, no matter how much of a hero he was and could be—I didn't want to lose him. He's the guy that's been through with me through thick and thin. He's the guy that's been through with me since I was a little kid with a small Gameboy. He's the guy I spent weekends with (and Sam) digging through popcorn and cheesy horror films.

That kind of guy just can't be replaced.

He stays there forever. And losing my best friend would mean the end of the world for me. Sure I'd have Sam—but it wouldn't be the same. Who would be the peacemaker between us? The middle ground between a Techno-geek meat-eater and a Goth ultra-reclyco-vegetarian? Who would be the tie-breaker? The one we can most depend on? Without Danny—life wouldn't be the same.

So as I'm watching Danny and Sam say their final goodbyes (they're not that hidden as they think they are). I just hope that for their sakes (and mine), they'd finally end this cat and mouse game. I just hope that they'd finally realize that they were meant for each other. And they always will be. And then the unexpected happens.

They're kissing.

And Danny started it. Whoa, didn't know that he had the guts to do that kind of thing. He was always the _blush-leave-alone-never-speak-about-it-again_ kind of guy...maybe being Danny Phantom really was changing him...

Or he was man enough to grow some balls this one time.

Meh—best leave those two alone for now. Next thing you know is we'll be bothering them about their wedding...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hopefully you guys won't hate me as much and review this :P Hope you had fun reading this story. I thought it'd be nice to finish with something serious since all the others have been either morbid or crack XD Please leave a review! :D

Luvs PhantomPotterGirl


End file.
